robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Annihilator 2
Annihilator 2 of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 was the second of two Annihilators held during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, between the remaining six Mayhem winners. The episode featuring this Annihilator was originally broadcast on October 25, 2001 on BBC Choice and repeated on February 8, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing Robots The Annihilator was due to be between the six winners of the Mayhem qualifiers, as the previous Annihilator had been. However, two of the winners, Atomic 2 and Bulldog Breed 3, had taken severe damage from Hypno-Disc during their Series 5 heat, which had recently been filmed, and were unable to compete. Fighting Torque and Spirit of Knightmare took their respective places. Round 1 Napalm 2 was having troubles before the battle even began. Its left-hand drive had broken, and as a result it had to be pushed into the arena by Refbot. As the battle began, Spirit of Knightmare charged straight at the limping Napalm 2 and wedged underneath it, whilst Panic Attack tried to lift up Disc-O-Inferno. The Steel Avenger rammed Panic Attack, whilst Fighting Torque used its weapon on the former champion. The Steel Avenger changed targets and rammed Fighting Torque, but missed with its axe. The Steel Avenger changed targets once more, turning on Napalm 2, who was wedged on top of Panic Attack. To make matters worse for the former semi-finalist, Disc-O-Inferno launched an attack, tearing part of its side off. Panic Attack dropped Napalm 2, but with no forward mobility, it was squeezed between The Steel Avenger and Spirit of Knightmare, the latter of whom pushed it on a jet of flame. Fighting Torque joined the action, and the three edged Napalm 2 towards the CPZ of Sir Killalot. The house robot picked up his old enemy, but dropped it a few moments later as Panic Attack attempted to separate The Steel Avenger and Spirit of Knightmare. Disc-O-Inferno then rammed Spirit of Knightmare, but its disc did not appear to be spinning. Panic Attack, meanwhile, had gotten underneath The Steel Avenger, and was using its lifting forks to raise it up, whilst Fighting Torque was also ramming the Essex machine. Panic Attack then turned its attention to Fighting Torque, lifting it up, when Disc-O-Inferno grazed the Scottish machine's side, creating a nasty looking scratch. The Steel Avenger, Spirit of Knightmare and Fighting Torque rammed each other for a bit whilst Panic Attack locked with Disc-O-Inferno, only to get a small piece of its armour torn off. Disc-O-Inferno retreated, hitting Spirit of Knightmare's side "blender" before ramming Fighting Torque again. The pit was then activated as Panic Attack, The Steel Avenger and Fighting Torque came together. Just after the pit went down, The Steel Avenger pushed Fighting Torque, who seemed to have lost its head, towards the flame pit. The Steel Avenger, Panic Attack and Spirit of Knightmare converged towards the other end of the arena, whilst Disc-O-Inferno turned on Fighting Torque. Two successive slams tore its entire front off and immobilised it. With Fighting Torque immobilised and Napalm 2 long since forgotten, the four mobile robots turned on each other, with Panic Attack lifting up Disc-O-Inferno. Spirit of Knightmare took over and rammed Disc-O-Inferno into Matilda's flywheel, which sent it flying. The impact seemed to completely immobilise Disc-O-Inferno. As the other three, all badly damaged, attacked Disc-O-Inferno's corpse, Refbot counted out what was left of Fighting Torque, eliminating it from the competition - despite Napalm 2 having been immobilised for the whole bout. Eliminated: Fighting Torque Round 2 After the first round battle, all five robots had taken damage. Panic Attack's rear had been badly damaged by Matilda, The Steel Avenger was left with a slightly twisted chassis and Spirit of Knightmare had lost use of its saws. Disc-O-Inferno had also suffered severe damage: the impact with Matilda had damaged the electronics and even with assistance from George Francis of Team Chaos, the team were having a lot of trouble getting it working again. Napalm 2 had suffered the worst. As well as its damaged drive, the house robots had also set upon it, with Matilda tearing off an entire side chunk. As the damage was irreparable in the time the team had, Napalm 2 withdrew from the Annihilator. Eliminated: Napalm 2 Round 3 As the battle began, Spirit of Knightmare made the first move, ramming underneath Steel Avenger and flipping it onto its side. Panic Attack quickly took advantage and rammed into the stranded Steel Avenger, pushing it towards the arena wall. After nudging The Steel Avenger further, it eventually backed away, allowing The Steel Avenger to right itself. It quickly darted away from its much slower opponents, before charging at Panic Attack again, dodging its lifting forks. Disc-O-Inferno now joined the fray, hitting Spirit of Knightmare side on. The Steel Avenger had been flipped over by Panic Attack again, but it righted itself once more. Panic Attack tried to lift up Disc-O-Inferno again, but Spirit of Knightmare wedge itself underneath the former champion, before it too was rammed by The Steel Avenger. The four robots broke away and The Steel Avenger launched an attack on Disc-O-Inferno, but missed an axe blow. It then turned on Panic Attack, and its axe blow landed, but it was sandwiched between Disc-O-Inferno and Spirit of Knightmare. The latter pushed The Steel Avenger away, before all four robots drove around the arena for a while, not landing any meaningful attacks, The Steel Avenger missing a few axe blows. After a little while, Panic Attack activated the pit release. The Steel Avenger hit it with its axe, before driving away. After a small delay, the pit opened, and Panic Attack tried to reverse Spirit of Knightmare in, but the "refined-wedge" shaped robot dodged to one side and both nearly fell in. The Steel Avenger launched another attack on Disc-O-Inferno, before Spirit of Knightmare was pushed into the arena wall by Panic Attack, who's forklift seemed to be slightly dislodged. The Steel Avenger pushed the sluggish Disc-O-Inferno, but missed, whilst Panic Attack pushed Spirit of Knightmare back. The Steel Avenger then used its axe and cut deep into Panic Attack's skirt, before Spirit of Knightmare got underneath and flipped The Steel Avenger onto its side. Disc-O-Inferno, in attacking Spirit of Knightmare, bounced off and got stuck on top of The Steel Avenger, but broke free. The Steel Avenger was left alone, but it had used up too much gas and was unable to right itself. Refbot counted it out, eliminating The Steel Avenger from the Annihilator. Only after it was counted out and cease was called did its side arms finally activate, but not enough to right it. Eliminated: The Steel Avenger Round 4 Panic Attack had taken a lot of damage in the previous round. Aside from making a hole in its skirt, The Steel Avenger had caused damage to its forklift mechanism, whilst Disc-O-Inferno had caused severe damage to its rear, wrecking a motor by dislodging some vital magnets. A Vengeance battle between Comengetorix and Bigger Brother was staged and fought to give Panic Attack time to repair, but the damage was irreparable, and Panic Attack withdrew. Eliminated: Panic Attack Final As the battle began, the two advanced slowly towards each other, with Disc-O-Inferno hitting Spirit of Knightmare but causing little damage. It then launched another attack, but drove straight up Spirit of Knightmare's wedge, but evaded its flipper. Spirit of Knightmare retaliated by getting under Disc-O-Inferno's side and trying to flip it, but Disc-O-Inferno fell off. It quickly turned, and tore the right-hand flipper bracket off, buckling some of the armour too. Spirit of Knightmare seemed undaunted and chased Disc-O-Inferno, who crashed into Refbot, before turning and landing a glancing blow on Spirit of Knightmare. After giving the wedge shaped robot another hit, Disc-O-Inferno drove around the arena before trying to attack a far more sluggish Spirit of Knightmare. The former heat-finalist reversed into the pit release and tried to attack Disc-O-Inferno, but it was not driving properly, and its flipper seemed to be firing on its own accord. Eventually making their way to the far end of the arena, Disc-O-Inferno landed a few more hits and it was shown that the back end of Spirit of Knightmare was badly twisted. Spirit of Knightmare tried a frontal assault, attempting to use its broken flipper as a shield against Disc-O-Inferno's flywheel. Spirit of Knightmare finally backed away, before being hit once more, suffering more damage. Disc-O-Inferno darted away and attacked the rear of Spirit of Knightmare, damaging the chassis even more. Eventually, Disc-O-Inferno managed to catch the valiant Spirit of Knightmare on the side, the impact knocking it away. With this attack, Spirit of Knightmare finally ground to a halt, leaving Refbot to count it out, but not without Disc-O-Inferno landing a few more blows, causing more damage. Eventually, Shunt and Sergeant Bash closed in on Spirit of Knightmare, with Shunt axing through the top armour (as he had in the Mayhem) and dragging it to the floor flipper. The resulting flip threw Spirit of Knightmare very close to the pit, and Shunt eventually pitted the brave and valiant runner-up Winner: Disc-O-Inferno Trivia *This Annihilator was plagued by breakdowns and withdrawals; two robots were forced to withdraw before the competition even began, while two more robots were forced to resign from the Annihilator due to damage sustained while participating. *This was the first Annihilator out of three successive Annihilators that featured a robot from Team Knightmare. *In contrast to the other Annihilator in Extreme 1, where only one of the robots was not a Semi-Finalist in Series 4, only one of the robots in this Annihilator, Panic Attack, was a Semi-Finalist in Series 4. Category:Annihilators Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 14